She was worth it
by Icecubefrozen
Summary: Ron walks in on Harry and Ginny doing something... (It is not included!) And Ginny sings "What the hell" by Avril Lavigne, whilst Harry is decided on the few final things before Ron murders him. Oh, and this is set after deathly hallows part two, yet Fred is in it because he shouldn't have died. Please read and review if you agree with me.


Ron froze at the sight in front of him. His best mate, Harry Potter, the guy Ginny had talked about from the day she was informed of his existence, was making out... with his sister. Had it of been with anyone else he would have probably just grinned and left the room, but his baby sister? Yes, Ginny was now 16, but still... it was wrong. So wrong. And he decided to inform the world of just how wrong it was.

* * *

Ginny looked up and blushed, trying to hide herself with the covers, whilst Harry just stuttered, and began to re-consider how protective his best mate was, who looked like he was attempting to become the same colour as a tomato. "What. The bloody hell. Is this?!" Ron roared, and had his anger not have been directed at him Harry would have fell over laughing by now, like the Wealsey twins, who were standing behind Ron. All he could think of was to tell his friend calmly that he and Ginny were just having some fun, and they were now going out. 'Wait? Fun? Who says that?' Harry thought, wondering what would happen to him. Maybe he would be brutally killed and his body hid in the chamber of secrets? Yeah, that sounded about right. Then maybe to cover it up, someone would be framed. Maybe Draco? Yes, Draco and his pathetic followers. He could see the headlines now; 'DRACO MALFOY AND FRIENDS MURDER HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED OVER JEALOUSLY OF RON WEASLEY BEING HOTTER THAN THEM.' Definitely Ron would say that. He would call someone, and say that as the reason. Great. Not only would he be killed, but the killer would not be punished. Lovely. Just lovely. His girlfriend would be ok. She would maybe be yelled at, but she wouldn't find herself taped to the floor at the bottom of Hogwarts. He would. Speaking of his girlfriend, why wasn't she defending him? After all, it was her brother!

"Ron, please, we can explain. Well actually, we can't and we don't have to. So maybe this song will help?" Yes, that may work. Ginny was an excellent singer- however only few people who have attended Hogwarts know this, because singing isn't exactly the main subject there. In fact, it wasn't a subject at all. But here goes nothing...

"You say that I'm messing with your head

All 'cause I was making out with your friend" Ginny pointed at Harry.

"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun" now she grinned at him, whilst he decided what he wanted to be played at his funeral once Ron had got a hold of him- wait, that's right, he wasn't going to have a funeral. Because he was going to be taped to the very bottom of his school, and a snake would probably eat his body as evidence. Oh, the joys of dying.

"You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly I just need to be a little crazy,

All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking, what the hell?

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now

Whoa, what the hell?

What

What

What

What the hell?" The twins were now grinning ear to ear, Ron was thinking about the book he once read; 'a thousand ways to kill your friend without anyone knowing or suspecting you', Ginny continues to sing and Harry was deciding what his last words would be. He was stuck between "I have and always will love you Ginny", "remember me as the hottest guy you ever saw", and "At least I killed Voldemort."

"So what if I go out on a million dates?

You never call or listen to me anyway

I rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking, what the hell?

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now

Whoa, what the hell?" Now Ron was deciding how to lecture Ginny, Fred was singing back-up, George was dancing, and Harry had decided on his last words. "At least I killed Voldemort" sounded good, yet he was wondering if there would be time to say his final goodbyes, and if he had time to run and hide. He could get to China in a day, and he could disguise himself in seconds.

"You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed" Harry was pleased-he had decided on his last words, and where he would go. China sounded like fun anyway, and he ate Chinese food sometimes during his time before the magic, before the wizards and before Ginny. Oh yes, Ginny. Would she want to come too? Probably not, but that didn't matter. He could get a job, buy a flat and get someone to share a room with... Wait, they had flats in China didn't they?

"All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking, what the hell?

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about" oh god, now he was panicking. What if they had no flats, or no university? Harry had no clue as to what he wanted to do when he grew up, but still! It would be nice to have a degree or two! Oh, and what if no-one speaks English?! He couldn't speak anything other than English, so he was screwed. Maybe America? They had good food too, and they spoke English. Plus he could live in New York. Oh yes! New York! Ginny would definitely go there with him, and they could get married and have children... Yes! Three! Or two? Or what if Ginny wanted no children? What if she didn't even come with him? Oh dear merlin- what if he was kidnapped and held hostage? It could happen here, but people knew him and they would look for him. Not there. Maybe it was better to just be killed.

"If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now

Whoa, what the hell?" That was it. The song was over. Time to die. Ron was on the verge of exploding, and even Gred (Fred and George, for the people who don't know) knew it was time to be serious and leave the room.

Now, Harry had never been one to be afraid of death. Eventually everyone would die. Yet he was terrified now, scared of being murdered at the hands of his friend. 'Ex-friend' came the voice in his mind. But now, he was petrified and at once he blurted it out. "OhmygoshRonIamsosorryIswearthatIloveGinnyandthisw asn'taonetimethinghonestlyRonsopleasedontmurdermea ndtapemybodytothefloorofthechamberofsecretsorkillm eatallbecauseIknowwhatIdidwaswrongbutIloveherandbe sidesIcantgotoChinabecauseIcanonlyspeakEnglishandi fIgotoAmericaIcouldgetkidnappedbutnoonewouldknowme soIwouldbekilled."*

"Merlin Harry! I'm not going to kill you, I'm just bloody ticked off. But I understand you love her, so yeah, I'm gonna go now." Harry gaped at Ron- he looked so mad! Yet he was ok with it? Turning to Ginny, he decided to ask if they could continue and she nodded, so he went to shut the door. However as he closed it, he faintly heard Ron mumble something about the chamber of secrets being a perfect place to hide the body if Harry hurt Ginny. But even though he knew even one mistake with Ginny would mean six Weasley brothers trying to murder him, Harry didn't care because in the end, she was worth it.

* * *

*= Oh my gosh Ron I am so sorry I swear that I love Ginny and this wasn't a one time thing honestly Ron so please don't murder me and tape my body to the floor of the chamber of secrets or kill me at all because I know what I did was wrong but I love her and besides I can't go to China because I can only speak English and if I go to America I could get kidnapped but no one would know me so I would be killed.

So, I hope you liked it, and please review. Also this is after deathly hallows part two, and yes I know Fred died but I refuse to let him be dead in any of my stories, because he shouldn't be dead. He should have lived- there was no need for him to die. (Please review if you agree with me).

One final thing...

UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER YET IF I DID I WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED FRED OR DOBBY!


End file.
